Computer systems are often interconnected in various ways. For example, a computer may be connected to the Internet in order to remotely access various systems to accomplish certain tasks, such as managing an account, purchasing goods or services, communicating with others and/or the like. In certain instances, it is desirable for a user to be uniquely identified, for various reasons. For example, a user may wish to have customized news information displayed via a web browser; a user may wish to interact with other users while being identified such as on a message board; and/or a user may wish to access sensitive information, such as an on-line email account, financial data, and/or the like.
Currently, many remote service providers, such as those using the Internet, utilize a log-in procedure that may require, for example, that a user first registers with a particular service provider, provide or get assigned a unique identifier and password, and use the unique ID and password with each access to the particular system. However, with the proliferation of services available via the Internet, it may become cumbersome for a user to provide a different ID and password for each system the user wishes to access. As such, the user may be tempted to use a less secure ID and password (such as readily identifiable characteristics), or decide not to use a particular service provider at all.
It may be desirable to provide an easier method for a user to access various systems. One such method may utilize a single log-in that is applicable for multiple sites. For example, once a user logs in to one application (for example, an application to access his brokerage account), that log-in data may be stored and used again when the user wishes to access his bank account. Thus, when the user accesses his bank account, there is no need to separately log-in to the bank account, as the bank account program is able to use the previous log-in information. Moreover, even if the bank account and brokerage account are with unrelated entities, the user need only use one log-in procedure.
A need exists to standardize the procedure by which a user is authenticated. More particularly, it is desirable that the criteria used to authenticate a user be made available to the various service providers, such that the service provider can be assured that an authentication is at a sufficient security level (e.g., the level of authentication needed to allow a user to post messages on a message board is likely to be lower than the level of authentication needed to allow a user to perform financial transactions.)